The present invention relates to a recording method and apparatus using the same for modulating recording data in such digital recorders as a floppy disc recorder, hard disc recorder, optical disc recorder or magneto-optical disc recorder.
In a constant-angular-velocity (CAV) type magneto-optical recorder/reproducer, the relative linear velocity of a head with respect to a disc is varied according to the head position. If the relative linear velocity is varied, the carrier-to-noise (C/N) ratio decreases when approaching the periphery of the disc. To solve this problem, in a conventional magneto-optical disc recorder, according to the change in head position, the power applied to a laser diode is controlled to improve the C/N ratio.
However, in such a write-power controlling method, controlling the power the laser diode is difficult and the associated circuitry is complicated.